Talk:Carl Johnson
On-Going Age Debate Age? (2010 discussion) From a guess, i would say Carl would be around 25 by GTA:SA. Is this true? Carl was born in 1968. In GTA:SA he is 24 because GTA:SA is in 1992.GSFOG14 10:41, March 20, 2012 (UTC) I was about to ask this, because it doesn't seem right to me. He's the same age as both Toni Cipriani and Joey Leone. I was thinking he was maybe 18 in SA or maybe 20 at the oldest. Where did you get your information from? I'm curious Whirlwindmarie (talk) 23:38, May 14, 2016 (UTC) CJ's birth year (2011 Discussion) It was pointed out by someone that the article giving CJ's birth year as 1967 is purely speculative. If anyone has a source for that, please post it, until then I am removing that information. McJeff (talk this way)/ 03:30, August 7, 2011 (UTC) : I agree. His birth year is now 1964 which is once again purely speculative. And Toni Cipriani being 28 is not only speculative but also obviously incorrect. Aegirsson (talk) 09:32, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Date of "death" 1968?! (2012 Discussion) Who's been messing with the infobox? CJ couldn't have possibly died in '68 when the game's set int '92. Hisame1311 (talk) 02:52, December 6, 2012 (UTC) :Clearly someone trying to add 1968 as DOB not DOD Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 04:54, December 6, 2019 (UTC) DOP (2015 - Part 1) Where on earth does it say he was born in 1968? AK-28 (Talk ⋆ ) 20:16, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Birth Year (2015 - Part 2) Page is locked until the outcome of the following discussion: Any evidence to support a particular year of birth needs to be presented here. smurfy (coms) 01:13, May 31, 2015 (UTC) : Trustable editors added his dob, so I thought it was better to keep his dob as 1968, but now it's better check out everything, anyone has GTA SA's player's manual? AndreEagle17 01:17, May 31, 2015 (UTC) There is no official source that establishes Carl's date of birth. Rockstar Games never gave Carl a date of birth. That is a fact. There has never been any mention of Carl's age or date of birth in the game or in any official Rockstar documentation or promotional material. His age is unestablished. - FYI, my posistion is in agreement with Zmoonchild. There is no supporting evidence as far as I'm aware in game or official documentation to give Carl's specific age in 1992. smurfy (coms) 01:24, May 31, 2015 (UTC) : I would say to check everything possible because i'm not so sure about that. AndreEagle17 01:31, May 31, 2015 (UTC) : It is never specified, it was assumed. Therefore, it's speculation. As far as it stands, the page should say; date of birth: unknown. Leo68 (talk) 01:33, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Ok ok, I just want to make sure that there is or not any proof of his dob. AndreEagle17 01:39, May 31, 2015 (UTC) CJ's Age (2019 Discussion) (Copied from User talk) Please use Article talk - do not edit war in edit summaries. I'm looking for the talk (in user space unfortunately) that was had in 2016ish that established the evidence for age (contrary to my position stated in the article talk in 2015 when I agreed there was no evidence). From memory, I did agree with it at the time. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 02:35, December 6, 2019 (UTC) :I don't understand that decision, Carl's age isn't confirmed, and no conclusion have been made in the talk page. The age specified in the article it's still speculative, wich could be far wrong anyway as he doesn't even look that young (23-24).--Fabrix199 (talk) 03:31, December 6, 2019 (UTC) ::Carl Johnson's age is never confirmed. Why are you leaving the part about his "confirmed age" being 23-24? You understand that that is false information, correct? I also notice your reticence when I asked you about his "confirmed age". ::In my revision, I wasn't stating his exact age, I was merely giving evidence of the youngest possible age for him, which is 22-23. You can't dismiss it because "it's a crime game". CJ can purchase alcohol when he goes on dates with female characters, which at least places his age at 21, the legal drinking age. In 1987, he left San Andreas to go to Liberty City. The only way you can travel alone and without parental permission is if your 18 years old. This means CJ was, at minimum, ''18 when he left San Andreas. ::If you don't find what I stated above convincing, then at the very least, remove the part about CJ's confirmed age being 23-24. Equivalent-Ambition (talk) 03:06, December 6, 2019 (UTC)Equivalent-Ambition :::I apologize for "edit warring". However, there is no excuse for letting false information out. If you have proof of Carl's supposed age, source it. The age that is currently specified in the article (23-24) is not mentioned to be speculative. In fact, it's mentioned that it's his ''confirmed age, which is incorrect.--Equivalent-Ambition (talk) ::::As stated in my first message (to you), I believe the discussion and consensus on allowing the age was conducted on User Talk pages instead of the article talk page (and I'll be copying all this conversation to the article talk soon to prevent repetition of this bad habit here at GTA Wiki). You will note in the page history and article talk that in 2015 I was completely in agreement with you both and had even protected the page back then to prevent this info being added. Something changed after that. I cannot even remember if I agreed with the evidence to support it or just agreed to abide by the consensus (similar to the situation with Michael's age where a vague age estimate in dialogue from Jimmy is used to contradict a specific year on a headstone and a tattoo!) so until I can find the discussion to refresh my own half-century old memory, I'm leaving the info there and the page will remain locked for the 24 hours. I do agree with Universetwisters's removal of 1968 from the page. Even if there is some evidence to support 23-24 years of age, that doesn't support a precise year of birth unless we knew both a birth month and what month(s) the game takes place in. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 04:37, December 6, 2019 (UTC) "In Grand Theft Auto III" I edited the "In Grand Theft Auto III" part of the page. What was there was very sketchy speculation being passed on as fact. When R* confirms that Carl Johnson of San Andreas fame somehow metamorphosized into a chunky caucasian middle-aged baseball-uniform-wearing snob between 1994 and 2001, I will restore the original statement. :Michael Jackson dyed his skin color from African-American to Caucasian so it was very possible that Carl Johnson, through the wealth he gained while helping GSF take over San Andreas, did the same thing. (RyanVG) ::It is also very possible that CJ's mom was also Toni Cipriani's mom and faked her death (we never see her physically die) because she wanted to get CJ out of Liberty City so she could go there and act as Toni's mom instead. While this is certainly not IMPOSSIBLE, it is not a theory that has many followers (in fact, it has zero) because there's no proof this happened. There are plenty of people named Carl in the world. ::Whaaaaaaaaaat?? Aw hell no, thats all fake Massionet51 (talk) 16:41, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Death The last edit to this article states that Carl died, using an apparant easter egg from GTA IV as proof. Does the easter egg exists? Even if it does exist, should it be considered canon? This also applies to Tommy Vercetti, Toni Cipriani and Claude. A-Dust 10:50, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :I don't think it should be considered as canon: :"In the Grand Theft Auto universe, the events that are considered to be canon, or to have officially happened, are only those in the games' main storylines (GTA 1 to GTA IV) and cutscenes (including The Introduction)." :We can mention it in the article, but I don't think we should make a point of it when talking about Carl in terms of the storyline. Thoughts? Eganio''Talk'' 21:05, 7 July 2008 (UTC) ::To add to Eganio's point, GTA IV in in a new universe, meaning that easter eggs are exactly that, and are not proof of anyones death or ANY event that they might tell of as the vents of the past games didn't even exist in this world. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 05:38, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Carl's car Can someone please provide a refference for why someone has come to the desicion that carl's car is a ZR350. where is the proof to back up the info.Andrew nicholson 17:14, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :"Wu Zi Mu" - ZS 17:24, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Technically, he did win it, but it's still up to the player whether or not they want to keep it. It's really subjective. - ZS 17:54, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Clear fate? The "After San Andreas" section says that he is the only protagonist of the GTA III era who has not had his fate made clear. I have yet to see any evidence of this anywhere, including on all their respective pages, except of course for Vic dying at the beginning of Vice City. The only indication of any other character's life after the game they starred in is Toni appearing in GTA III and even then his fate is unclear after that. Koolkong94 16:54, September 2, 2011 (UTC) CJ _NOT_ appearing in GTAV Carl Johnson is not going to be involved in GTAV, it is utterly retarded to think otherwise. There will be no further discussion of this daft subject that should never have been brought up in the first place. Also, talk pages are not a forum, so if you want to discuss Carl Johnson go to the forums. Jeff (talk| ) 21:50, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Please post any source information backing up your statement before you post.James GTR 02:01, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :The only source needed is to prove that he is in the game. Not one to prove that he isn't. Messi1983 16:11, March 27, 2012 (UTC) CJ on Patriot 500 Can we gat a picture of him on the show Patriot 500 from GTA IV please, that would be good to have under trivia section. T-888 23:04, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Dzaid ja's edits "Dzaid ja" keeps adding parts to the article that are completely random. It'll take forever to revert all of his edits (he keeps adding that Sean Johnson is AKA "hispraj" and that Grove Street Families are Savanna Families. Is that considered vandalism? All I do is edit and I don't know how this works. Ryder 2012 19:04, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Hurry call 911 Massionet51 (talk) 16:39, March 10, 2013 (UTC) A little bit of detail would be great... In the profile picture of Carl Johnson, where he is in a barber shop, can anyone remove that and put a decent HD one in there? That'd be great... Massionet51 (talk) 16:40, March 10, 2013 (UTC) What Happened to C.J.? What happened to him? He isn't in GTA V as far as I know, so what happened? SLyfoX999 (talk) 22:44, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Gta IV and V is set in a different continuity. The Cruentus (talk) 22:47, September 18, 2013 (UTC) CJ Returning to Los Santos after all those years? I assume if they had a DLC, it'd be him in a plane going back to los santos, driving to grove street with the music Kleeer - Tonight from GTA 5, Returning and seeing how ballas has taken it over, then it cutting to black. Other stuff, no idea. Play Icon what problems do u have ? Gallery Correct me if I'm wrong but this is the only protagonist page that lacks a gallery. Wasn't there a gallery on this page? If so, what happened to it? ( ) 23:02, January 22, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Gallery removed by Thomas0802 in March 2014 with reason. smurfy (coms) 23:22, January 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Perhaps there could be a new gallery, this time with images that follow policy. It'd look quite good on the article. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 23:59, January 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'm trying to get one of my PC installs back as close to vanilla as I can to grab some new gallery images. smurfy (coms) 00:05, January 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::Have actually just found a 2005 backup of all my game-saved images, will see if there are some worthy shots in there. smurfy (coms) 00:11, January 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Done, 3 images found. Pretty sure the "fat" image is OK, the outfit wasn't a mod as far as I can remember. I'm away from the games for the weekend with the backup files on a a usb stick and a cruddy old Eee-pc netbook so can't doublle-check. If anyone thinks it was a mod, feel free to remove it. smurfy (coms) 08:56, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Height After calculating the height of CJ by using simple algebra it appears that CJ's height is 5'11 feet (180.34cm). AK-28 (Talk ⋆ ) :With a tool for SA you can precisely measure everything, try Regua. About your calculation, it's right on point, he's 180cm.